


Six Umbrellas

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [43]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Thunderstorms, Tumblr Prompt, too much noise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: A huge thunder storm hits Lazytown and Robbie gets trapped in it after leaving his lair, the storm is so bad he takes shelter under a tree only place he can, and Sportacus and maybe the kids come to his rescue.





	Six Umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I know you shouldn't hide under a tree when it's doing a lightning outside but it was IN THE PROMPT so I DID IT. Like I would let Robbie get hit by lightning. Honestly guys XD

Thick grey storm clouds filled the sky as Robbie jumped out of the hatch. He looked up at the clouds and sneered. The weather channel had said it wasn’t supposed to rain until later that night. 

Apparently the clouds didn’t watch the weather channel, as they opened up right then and there, releasing thick droplets onto Robbie.

“Really?!  _Now_?!” He yelled up to them. They didn’t answer. Cursing over the clatter of the rain, Robbie walked briskly towards town. He had intended on picking up a bag of sugar from the store but the downpour was getting to be too much. 

He ran for a nearby tree just on the edge of town. Robbie sat down on the semi dry grass. He was soaked from head to toe, his teeth chattering. He would just have to wait out the storm. 

A streak of lightning burst across the sky followed by a clap of thunder that made him jump. He was by no means scared of thunderstorms but being outside in the persistent flashing and rumbling and rain was getting overwhelming. He curled his legs into his chest and rested his forehead on his wet knees, covering his ears with his hands and praying the storm would pass soon.

A short while later, someone touched his shoulder. He jumped again and glared up at whoever it was. It turned out to be five whoevers.

“Robbie? Are you okay?”

“Don’t I _look_ okay?”

Stephanie tilted her head to the side and looked him up and down, “Not really...” She stood before him holding a pink umbrella. Stingy, Pixel, Ziggy, and Trixie stood on either side of her, each with their own umbrella. 

“Why don’t you come with us?” Ziggy asked, “We’re all playing games at Stephanie’s house until the rain stops!”

Robbie unfolded himself so he could cross his arms. Being inside sounded like the best thing ever at the moment but he had little desire to play with the brats. 

“You wouldn’t have to play if you didn’t want to,” said a new voice to Robbie’s right. Sportacus came walking over, holding a very large umbrella, “The mayor already has towels and tea ready for you so you’re welcome inside whether you want to play or not.” He held out his hand to Robbie.

Any self-respecting villain would have ignored the hand, the offer, and the smiling faces and tuned their nose up at the whole affair.

Robbie grabbed Sportacus’ hand and was pulled to his feet. The kids all cheered. The group began heading back to the house. The kids walked a little ahead of them, arguing over which game to play first. Sportacus walked beside Robbie, keeping him under the umbrella. 

Lightning lit the ground again and the corresponding roar of thunder made Robbie tense. Sportacus bumped their shoulders. “The kids are mostly playing in Stephanie’s room. It will be quiet in the kitchen.”

Robbie leaned into him, both surprised and grateful that Sportacus had zeroed in on the problem, “Thank you.”


End file.
